Black Order Holidays 2
by Lazu02
Summary: Ok, I totally messed up the other one so read this one until I get that one off. Imagine what happens at the Black Order HQ when it is holiday time. Gifts, annoying Kanda, Oc's, one-shots, and oh did I meantion annoying Kanda?


Chapter 1: Valentines Day Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or any of its characters, cuz if I did Lavi would be my bf, and Krory and _YU_ri- chan would be my friend's whatever.

Warning: Ok, this is my first story, I've ever posted up anywhere. Constructive criticism is ok and so are burns if anybody has any, but I will not allow bashing, for I am a very sensitive girl. Oh, yeah and the weird nicknames for Kanda and Krory, are my freinds and I still deciding on what their nicknames for each of us would be. Kanda is YUri-chan for me. AnnaKanda is my friend Anna's nickname for Kanda since she has a big crush on him but she's too shy to say so. My friend Onna (I'm just saying it with an 'O' beacuse it sounds like there should be a lower case O there.) doesn't have a nickname for Kanda, but she has a mad crush on Krory, and I HEART Lavi-kun!!!!

(Knock, knock)

"Hey, Yu wake up!"

Kanda opened his eyes so that they were mere slits. He found what he hoped he would not, that annoying carrot-headed freak sitting on his bed. "Why are you in my bedroom?" the Japanese exorcist said getting slightly irritated. "What do you mean Yu? Don't you know what today is?" the junior bookman asked with a big smile on his face. "No, and I don't care. Now leave" he seethed as he pulled the covers over his face. "I guess he's not a morning person" a girls voice called from somewhere in the room. Kanda had never heard her voice before. 'She must be a new exorcist' he thought. Kanda was a little curious as to who she might be… but he really wanted to go back to sleep.

"Hey, come on Yu, don't be like that. Cuz it's- "Valentines Day" the two shouted out as they pulled Kanda's sheets off and tossed them a cross the room. Kanda opened his eyes widely to the sudden exposer of cold air. He got up, gave the two a good long glare, and stormed out of the room.

Breakfast

Kanda walked in the lunchroom, and glared at everything and anything he could find an excuse to glare at. He walked over to Jerry, and he said "Good morning Kanda. Do you want the usual?". Kanda 'hmphed' his reply. After Kanda got his breakfast he was in search of a place to sit down, when he found one he walked pasted Moyashi stuffing an incredible amount of food into his mouth. He stopped, and glared at Moyashi until he finally noticed and became instantly flustered. Kanda tisked at the idiot, and continued his walk to the table. When he got there, there was a small girl with black hair and brown eyes who was shyly eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He sat down and watched her. She stopped eating and looked back at him.

She continued to stare at him as if she were contemplating talking to him or not. "Um, hi" she barely whispered out. "Uh…hi?" he replied back slightly confused as to why he just said 'hi' to anybody, yet alone this girl. She smiled and this time more confidently she said "Hi, my name is Lilith. What's yours?" "Kanda". Lilith started to giggle and said "That's spelled kinda like Panda"! Kanda glared at her and growled out "I'm not a stupid Panda"! Lilith looked hurt and stuck out her lower lip in a pout. She trembled it a little to make it seem as if she were going to cry. Kanda looked at her, and what was this- this feeling he was feeling… was it remorse, pity…no it was something else… something he's never felt before. Oh, well he really didn't have time to worry about it. Kanda got up to go, and he noticed that Lilith got up too. He walked away from the table, and still Lilith was following him.

"Ha, Ha, Ha that's soo funny Lavi. God, you are hilarious" came the voice from the girl who was in Kanda's room earlier. As Kanda stepped into the hallway with Lilith behind him, (hiding) he saw finally who the owner of it was. She was a tall beautiful brown-skined girl, with shoulder length hair. She also had a smile that seemed as if it were plastered to her face, it really creeped Kanda out. "Hey, Yu I've got something for you. Well I know I've only know you for a short while now, and I really don't know what you like, cause we barely talk- so here, I hope you like it…" Lavi said as he was digging in his pocket for something.

"What is it that you have for me carrot- head" asked Kanda. Lavi, the girl, and Lilith all stared at Kanda with a strange look on their face. "W-what? D-did you think…did you think that I was talking to you, Yu"? "Yeah, well who else do you call '_Yu' _"? he asked as if this were an obvious thing. "Um, sorry Yu, he might mean me" the girl said. "Why would he mean you" he asked obviously confused, and sort of irritated. "Well, because my name is Yuzu" she answered with a shrug. "Anyways…I hope you like this gift, _Yuzu. _Its kind of last minute but…" Lavi hesitated as he pulled a small black box with a red bow on the top, out of his jacket pocket. "Happy first Valentines Day at the Black Order Headquarters"!!! Yuzu opened the box and found a necklace inside. She took it out and held it up. It had a crystal attached to it. The crystal was somehow painted on the inside with various blues so that it looked like water was in it. "Oh, Lavi…its soo beautiful, it must have cost a lot. Is that water inside it"? Yuzu lit up, and her smile got 5x bigger… if that were possible. She talked really fast, and jumped around hugging Lavi. She was really, really irritating Kanda, so he pushed passed her and made his way to the stairs. 

He thought he heard footsteps following him, and sure enough when he turned around there was Lilith **still **tagging along. He ignored her as he kept walking up the stairs. She quickened her pace so that she and Kanda were now walking side- by- side.

"Um…Yu"- "Don't call me that" he snapped at her. "Oh, ok. AnnaKanda, why did that red- haired guy call you 'Yu'"? she asked innocently. "I don't want to talk about it" he replied gritting his teeth. "Come on, Panda you can tell me, please" she begged. "No." "Oh, pretty please with cherry flavored onigiri on top" she pleaded some more, even tugging on his sleeve and making her pout-y face. He took a long look at her, and continued to walk down a hallway. "Why, don't you want to talk about it. Oh, come on you can trust me can't you?" she asked. "No". he stopped at a door, opened it with a key, got inside the door frame, and turned around. "Aw, come on and tell me, what does Yu mean?" she asked again. "No, it means nothing. Now go, and stop asking me stupid, annoying questions" he seethed. "But"- (SLAM) "That's not nice" Lilith yelled. "You should treat your friends better".

Kanda's Room

Kanda took a moment to really let this sink in. Ok, no he didn't, who am I trying to kid. Instead, he shrugged it off and went to lay on his bed. AHH, now THAT'S the Kanda we all know and love right?!

Back down stairs

"Well, that was really rude of him to do that" Yuzu whined to Lavi. "Don't worry about it Yuzu, Yu's like that" he replied patting her back. "HEY,YUZU"!!! came a voice from down the hall. "What the - that sounds like" Yuzu began as she started to turn around. "No... freakin'…way" she gasped.

A/n: Ok, I know I'm going to get a lot of burns, but BRING THEM ON!!!!!! I'm ready- well semi- ready for them. Burns are fine but once again **NO** bashings. People tend to critique a little over the top, I know cuz I've done it before, but I at least know when to stop. So please due to some people's feelings no bashing. I hope I at least get 3 reviews, that will give me a little more motivation since I have none. If I get at least 3, I'll put up the next chapter. But since I'm a huge procrastinator I might not be able to get the next chapters up fast enough. If this does happen I'm SO SORRY!!!! But maybe if I get enough reviews I'll get them done faster? Just a thought, but Ja Ne and please review.

yuzu-chan 3


End file.
